Beautiful Soul
by gripleg
Summary: Jesse McCartcart was yor average singerdancer. He was from a boy group called Dreamroad, but he was doing fine on his own, and selling a lot of records. He was your normal, 16year old boy, except for the fact that he was a wizard.
1. Meet McCartcart

"Beautiful Soul"

by GripleG and VoldemortsAssistant

Jesse McCartcart was yor average singer/dancer. He was from a boy group called Dreamroad, but he was doing fine on his own, and selling a lot of records. He was your normal, 16-year old boy, except for the fact that he was a wizard. He just found out, only because it had taken a really long time for his Hogwarts letter to arrive from Britain all the way to his beach house in California.

"I didn't know I was a wizard but okay I'll go I'll go pack my bags." He told his maid, Sonyablade. "Okay hunny go pack I'll get the car started." Sonyablade was like his mom; his mom had died in a freak accident 2 years earlier. Sonyablade was his maid.

Jesse packed his bags, making sure to take extra care of the pic of his girlfried, Christine. He wasn't gonna tell her that he was leaving until he got there so she couldn't hurt him, but too late he heard the phone ring "Oh crap I better get that I hope it's not Chrisitine". He picked up the ringing phone. It was a purple Panasonic phone with green numbers that lit up when you touch them, and it was furry.

"Hello?" "Hi Jesse, it's me." "Hi" "Wanna come over?"

"Uhh, I can't I'm going to Hogwarts."

"What's that?" she asked.

"A Magic School in Britain that's really old and good and stuff. Oh yeah I'm a wizard."

"Woah."

"Yeah. Gotta go love ya."

"By love ya."

He hung up. "Wow she took that really good better than I expected ok better get done packing I hear Sonyablade's car outside don't wannt to make her run out of gas haha!"

He finished packing and IT was off to Hogwarts.

(the next day)

Jesse was meeting Proffessor Dumbledore in Hogsmeade so that he could take him to Hogwarts, because Jesse didn't know how to get to Hogwarts.

(A/N: Oh yeah we forgot to tell you Jesse has sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a tight black shirt, loose blue jeans, and K-Swiss white shoes. He looked hot!)

"Helloe Professor D."

"Hello you must be Jesse!"

"Yup that's me. Jesse McCartcart.."

"Ok lets get going, we don't want to be late."

"Late for wat?"

"The sorting ceremony of course! Ther's hufflepull, ravenclaw, gyrrfINdor, and slytherin. Syltherin's bad because that's where Voldemorts from."

"Who's Voldemort?"

"Nevermind let's get going."

"Okay."

When they got to Hogwarts, Jesse met McGonnagal She led him into the Grand hall and sat him down on the stool, placing a hat on his head.

Hermione thought in her head, _"He's sorta cute…"_ Hermione thought in her head.

Anyway…the sortoing hat said "Uhm…hmmm…better be Gryffindor!" and Jesse smile Gryffindor stood up and cheered! Jesse walked to their table, choosing to sit next to a cute girl. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her eyes were beautiful pools of chocolate. Her smile was absolutely spiffing and her nose was cute as a button.

_"she's Sorta cute"_ Jesse thought to himself as he shook hands with the rest of the gryffindors.

"Hey! Crongrats!" said the hazlenut cutie.

"Thanks, I'm Jesse. Jesse McCartcart." Said Jesse.

"Cute name!" said a blonde haired girl across the table. Her and a brown-haired gurl across the table burst into giggles.

"Thanks." Jesse said, turning slightly red.

"TUCK IN!" Shouted Dumbledore through all the cheers.

They ate and then they showed Jesse where the common room was. He was lead there by the beautiful Hermione. He learned her name during dinner.

He was then struck with the idea of a song for her, but he wouldn't tell her just yet.

He would call it, "Beautiful Soul."


	2. The Hasrh Breakup

Chapter 2

_"I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my-"_

"Jesse?"

"Hermione! Oh…oh, hi." Jesse said. He was startled by Hermione's sudden entrance.

"What are you doing?" She said, sitting next to him on the couch. "It's almost 1 in the morning."

"Oh nothing just about to go up to bed how bout you wat r you doing I thought everyone was asleep.." Said Jesse, faking a yawn. "What are you doing up huh."

"Couldn't sleep," She said, tucking her foot under her thigh and ruffling her hair wildly. She was beautiful. "so I thought I'd just sleep down here on the couch."

"Hmm…" Jesse said, smiling at her. "Well do you need any company?"

"Yeah…that'd be nice." Hermione said, smiling at the floor and turning red.

"Well then!" Jesse said, pulling a blanket off the couch and handing it to her, and getting one for me too. He laid down on the couch and cazually put his arm behind his head and smiled at her. "So, where are you sleeping?" he said, adjusting his blankets.

"Well since there is one and only one couch and two and only two chairs than I guess I'll right here." She said, smiling slightly.

"OkaY. I'll put my legs on the inside and you can put yours on the outside." Jesse said, remembering how he and his brother always used to fight about the inside and outside of the couch. Jesse said, placing his notebook on the common room coffee table.

"Sure." She said, placing her head on the pillow, and smiling at Jesse before whispering "G'night" and shutting her eyes.

They slept merrily and Jesse awoke before Hermione so he continued to write the song about her.

_"I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know, that you, are something special,_

_To you, I'd be, always faithful,_

_I want to be, what you always needed,_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_I--"_

"Morning!" Hermione said to him, scaring him while stifffling a yawn. "You've been quite a busy-body with that notebook of yours. What are you writing?"

"Oh, It's just homework--"

"Ok Jesse, I get it, you're writing a song for me, aren't you?" Said Hermione, smiling wildly.

_oh no! how did she find out! This was supposed to be a surprise_ Jesse thought.

"Agctually, its for my g/f." He said, covering up the fact he was mildly in love with Hermnione.

"Wh-…what?" She said, tears running down her face. "G..girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Christine. I didn't tell y-" Jesse couldn't finish his sentence on accout of Hermione running up the stairs crying wildly.

"oooohkay then I geuess ill just havta tell her when im dun writin' it!"

"You're an idiot and I don't love you anymore!" he heard Hermione scream down the stairway. He then heard a slamming door.

This made him sad, and he knew he had to end this thing with Christine right now.

He pulled a piece of loose-leaf paper out from his notebook and scribbled,

_Christine-_

_I love you, I really do, but not like I used to anymore._

_You're great, you really are, but I have to end this now._

_There's someone else, here at Hogwarts, who I couldn't help but fall for._

_Thanks for understanding, I don't know how I'd get through life without you._

_Love still,_

_Your Jess McCartCart_

A tear dropped down onto the letter, almost sealing it as permenant.

Jesse owl-called for his new owl, Yetibop Dook-pa, which was a green owl with purple sequins and a fire-colored tail that lit up when you touched it. It was from India. It was beautiful.

He rolled the letter up, and gave it to Yetibop Dook-pa, who hooted wildly, like a rabid octopus in the afternoon. Jeesse loved that sound.

Jesse smiled slightly as more tears dribbled out of his cresent moon eyes like basketballs. He sat down on the wall leading upto the girl's dorms and looked up where he knew Hermione lay her head to sleep, and prayed her soul to keep.

He only wished she loved him back.

He grabbed his notebook and continued his song for her,

_You might, need time, to think it over,_

_But I'm, just fine, movin' forward,_

_I'll ease your mind, If you give me the chance,_

_I'll never make you cry, c'mon let's try._

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul…._

_Am I crazy, for wantin' you,_

_Or maybe, do you think, you could want me too?_

_There is nothin' left to hide,_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul…_

O.o…o.o…o.O

A/N: Another cliffie! Hope you enjoy! Ten more reviews and the next chappie will go up. Thanks much! Muah!

3,

VoldemortsAssistant & GripleG


	3. The Asstronamie Towrer

Chapter 3

Jesse woke up and was still sitting on the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm. He could tell it wasn't past 7 because of the position of the son. He learned to read the son when he was just a little bot.

Hermione would be waking up soon, He thought with high-hopes.

Breakfast started at 7:30 and she wasn't late for anything. So he wated and made perfections on his song for her. Then he got a brilliant idea.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the astronomy torwer in 10 min._

_J.M._

"Jesse…" Hermione said under her breath.

"What was the, 'Mione?" Asked Harry and Ron in a round.

"Oh…nothing." She said, reading the note for a second time. She really liked, Jesse, she really did

"Oh…well look at this article in the Prophet…about a new 'Muggle Zoo' or something in Hogsmeade being open in a week…We should go weekend after this. This weekend and next are Hogsmeade, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes…Yes…I…have to go." Hermione said, fubling stupidly up from her seat. As she looked at the Grand Entrence, she saw Jesse looking at her, but quickly turned away and ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower, she guessed, to avoid her eye contact, she guessed.

She quickly chased up after him, hearing the soft patter of his feet climbing up the stairs ahead of her.

As we reached the tower, she saw sandy-blonde hair rush into the Astronomy towerr. She followed with detrimention.

As she reached the tower, Jeesee was leaning against the, staring at the stares. Above.

"I always loved this." He sayed "astronomy, I Mean. My mommy, before she died, was the astronomer teacher here. Dumbledore told me. That's, I guess, where she was always was when she went on business trips.""

"Heh" said Hermione. Jesse tore his head gruffly away from the skies above to stare into her chocolate orbs, which were wonderfully bright. He was lost in them as always. So much so much so so that he was bearly listening to her when she sayed: "my parents are both muggels. They're dentists so I don't really understand y I have such bad teeth not to menshun breath haha just kidding but no they're really dentists." She said. Jesse laughed. He heard Hermy laugh too. She had a great laff.

They continued talking for a while untile Hermione realized that she was mad at him and wasn't talking to him. _Oh welll_ she thought.

"Hermione?" Jesse said.

"yes?" "The really reason I called you up here…well…didn't really call you….just…sent you a note…"

"Okie, Jesse, get to the point. You're starting to scare me!" She exclaimed and yelled at the same time.

"Lol. Okay. But anyway, " Her said, moving oh so closer. Their noses were like almost touching.

Hermione looked at him with her deep brown eyes, staring from his beautifully blue eyes to his perfect sandy hair to his perfectly toned nose and perfectly shaped lips. "Yes Jesse?" She said, still repeating what she did.

Jesse couldn't stop staring at her.

They stayed like that for a lifetime, it seemed.

Realizing that he wasn't talking, Hermione asked in a whisper barely audiable: "Jesee, be blunt, was that song for me?"

Jesse couldn't tell her yes and ruin the sureprise or tell her no and brake her heart. So he just said "Just kiss me"

And she did just that.


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4 Quidditch

After about…hmmm….three months, Hermione and Jesse kept constantly meeting and kissing…but the did it in the sly so Hermione wouldn't have to deal with Harry and Ron being all protective detective on her.

It was time for the first Quidditch match of the season at school the season and Jesse and Hermione went together regardless of whom saw them. They loved eachother and they knew it at first sight.

They walked down to the pitch hand in hand about 5 minutes after the game started so they wouldn't have the walk through the crowd.

"Hermione?" Jesse asked, his hand leaving hers, giving access for him to put his arm around her sholuidlers.

"Yes lovv?" Hermione answered dreamily, closing her eyes as Jesse planted a kiss on her acne-free forhead.

" I think I want to try out for Quidditch next year, you know." He saus.

"Oh Jesse, why don't you try out this year? Duh, we wont be here next year silly!"

"Oh yeah. He said iiin Mock happiness.

"Juesse whats wrong?" Hermione said.

"I don't deserve you. Your too smart for me. You're so wonderful and I love you but you are too good for me…"

"Shut up!" She screamed and brust into a fit of giggles, slapping him. "You know you are just as good as I am, if not better."

"Ok ok ok ok!" He said, patting her head. "It will be ok, and I'll try out after the game…I love you." He said, and started leading her back to the game.

After the game, Hufflepiff and lost to Gryffindor and there was a party for Gryffindor in their common room.

Of course, Jesse and Hermione went together.

Hermione was wearing a hot pink belly shirt without any straps and it has decrotive jewels on it. She was also wearing tight black jeans with a stud belt. She had on a thick layer of eyeliner and tons of mascara and hot pink eye shadow. She was wearing high heeled sandals that added about an inch to her hight. She looked hott.

Jesse was wearing a tight black shirt with khaki's and whit shows. He was hott too.

After lots of dancing, kissing, and eating, the party ended and everyone went back to their dorms…except for Jesse.

"Harry! Harry!" Jesse called, watching Harry's retreating back go up the stairs.

"Oi! Jesse! Yeah, mate, what's on your mind?" Harry said, walking down the stairs at the sound of his name.

"Well…I was wondering if there are any openings in Quidditch…I played a little in my day." Jesse laughed while 'dusting' his shoulder.

"Ha..sure, Jesse, you can have my position…I know you're new and everything.. and Quidditch is getting more of a job than a sport, you know? Well, welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team! You're the new seeker and captain! You can have my broom, if you want too." Harry kindly offered happily.

"Oh, you're great harry! Thank's so much…I don't know what I'd do without you! Jesse said, yanking the broom and uniform from Harry. He was so happy, there was another game the next day and he would be in it!"

"Eh, no problem, mate! Just remember, you get a lot of the ladies, especially if you're good lookin'!" Harry said, flashing a wink while walking up the stairs to the dorm. Of course, Jesse didn't see it. He was marveling over the coolness of the broom.

"Awesome…" Jesse muttered under his breath while flashing a smile to no one in particular. He didn't care what harry had to say, he had a new broom! He was so happy.

Just then and hand covered his mouth and another covered his eyes. They pushed him into the couch and heard them say "Guess who…"

Jesse bit their hand and opened his eyes while they took their hands off of him. It was a death eater…

"It's me, silly!" Hermione said from under a black cloack. "Like it?" She modled it for him. " All I wanted to do was sneak up on you and make you laugh…" She said,giving her best puppy eyes.

"Don't do that, you scared me so bad bad!" He said, motioning her to sit next to him on the couch. She did and put her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat there, watching the fire crackle until they fell asleep.

The next day, they awoke and went down to breakfast…

After the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch game they were going to Hogsmade to the new Muggle Zoo.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione jumped up from her seat. "I'm just going to tell them I'm going with you. To Hogsmeade."

"Ok, luvv." He said, kissing her hand. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Asked Harry. " Did you hear about Jesse's new position as captain and seeker?" He asked, smiling.

"Certainly did! Absolutely spiffing harry, thank you!" She said, hugging him.

"Hey, where's mine?" Asked Ron, jokingly.

"You…" She laughed and hugged him.

"Well you guys, I'm going to go with Jesse to Hogsmeade today, is that ok?" She asked.

"Wait…but you said you would go with us?" Harry asked, ovbviously disappointed.

"But I'll go with you tomorrow! Don't worry it will be ok…You're the greatest." She said, flashing them a grin and walking back to her seat with Jesse.

Little did she know, Harry and Ron didn't think this would be "ok"…

A/N: I hope you liked it!


	5. The Game…Then Party Down!

Chapter 5: The Game…Then Party Down!

Jesse was searching rapidly for the snitch, even though the snitch, even thought the score was 150 to love, Gryffindore(A/N: sry, we're on the teniss team at school and we just HAD to put love, hehe! Okie anyway back to the store)

Finally after so long, the red side of the stands erupted in scheers of JESSE JEESE, JESSE! And he decided to go for it! He saw it, it was there. buy some girl's ear. Oh wait, it was Hermione! He dove.

The whole crowds gasped in harmony, he was diving like a duv (sp?) after it's pray. He knew wat he wanted, and he was gonna get it!

Fifty feet, fifty, fourty-five, fourty, thirty-five, Thiry, twenty-five, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, one…yes! He nailed the catch! He won!

All of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw clap, clapped. They all ran down to him Jesse was so proud and Hermione was there and hugged him I "love you" he said "I love you too" she said!

Harry and Ron and Seamus and Dean and Neville and Colin all grabbed him and put him on theyr'e shoulders. "JESSE JESSE JESEE JESUS JESSE! " they cried. Jesse ginned. He looked back. Hermione winked. He winked back. He looked forward again. They carried him up the stairs and it was party time!

center /center 

5 hours later, the party was over. Most people went to bed, others went to bed, Jesse didn't he was on the floor, holind a butterbeer in his hands. He was asleep, but he was drunk. Fred and George had brought stolen firewhiskeys a couple hours before. Jesse remembered:

FLSASHBACK

"Oi, mate!" Fred called.

"Oi, Fred! George!" Jesse hollerd back (A/N: hehe, holler back! Woo woo! Okay sry again here's the rest of the story!)

"Oi! We got the butterbeers"! Fred and George said in unison.

"Give them here!" Jesse said back. They were all smiling and happy. The party was great.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse saw a brown bush walking towards him. He turned just intime to catch Hermione's lips with his. She pulled away, to Jesse's reluctance. "Want to dance?" She asked seductively. She was wearing a tight black v-neck belly-shirt cami, with tight, faded, blue union bay jeans with no belt to show off her new found flat stomach and vuluptchoous curves she looked hot and smokin!

"Boy, would I ever!" Jesse said, following Hermione's footsteps to the dancefloor. He was wearing a tight black shirt to show off his new found 6-pack from quidditch. He was also sporting really loose baggy levi's from the store with his designer boxers visible. He was aslso wearing chocolote brown velvey K-Swisses to match his lover's eyes…Hermione's duh. He looked hott.

After Ludacris's "Get Back", Usher's "Yeah" came on and everyone cheered and ran up to the DJ. Draco, of course, the party man, was in front.

i Usher:   
Peace up, A Town Down!

Lil' Jon:  
Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!

Usher:  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Usher (Verse 1):  
I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said

Usher (Chorus):  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah 

Usher (Verse 2):  
Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.

Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,   
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

Chorus 

Lil' Jon:  
Luda!

Ludacris (Verse 3):  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.   
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,   
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

Chorus

Ludacris (Bridge):  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)

a let me see you do tha A town star  
a do the A town star  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
and rock away  
rock away   
rock away  
rock away  
and cut! /i 

Everyone cheered. Then Mario's let me love you came on. Hermione and Jesse auto matically, almost insticktively, turn to eachother and got in the correct dancing position.

They laughed first, but then Hermione placed her head on his chest, also in the correct dancing position.

"Jesse kissed her head." I love you" He said.

"I love you yoo" she breathed into his chest.

They danced. It was nice?"

END FLASHBACKK (

So anyway, Jesse layed there, firewhiskey in plam. He silently cackled at the thought in his brain. Then Hermione stumbled over she was drunk 2.

"Hey babe" she said then she fell on him. They both laughed in eachother's faces.

Yesterday night was nice, right?" Jesse asked her.

"Sure was!" she nodded and giggled.

"Yeah," Jesse said "But now we have to go to Hogsmeade remember?"

He asked.

"Yeah. I better go home and sober." She said and burper cutely. She left for the great all.

"Yeah me too" Jesse said to the wall" He thought it was alive cuz he was drunk.

"Ok." He said. He left for the grand hall.

center /center 

An: We used Usher's song, Yeah for this story. We take no credit for it. Even though we'd like to HAHAH jk! Lol. Leave me some reviews! Us, I mean, haha! Ok hope you likie!


	6. Teh Muggle Zoo

Chapter 6 : The Muggle Zoo

There they sat, Harry, Ron, Jesse, Hermione, and GinnyGinny. They were all laughing merrily and drinking there butterbirds. They were laughing at ween Seamus at the party danced on top of a table he was drunk so they laughed. When Seamus walked in to the 2 broomsticks…They all stopped laughing but then looked at eachother and laughed even louder.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU laughing AT!" Seamus basically whispered.

"Erm…uh…nothing" Ron said holding her laugh in.Ginny laughed but sooon shut up after Hermione socked her under the desk. And Harry kisse her forehead at the sight of her pain and anguish.

Ginny and Harry" have been going out since laust year Hermionet hought. They were a cute couple, "But not as cute as me and Jesse" she accidently said out loud.

Everyone stopped laughing and stareed at her? "What are you lauging at? Jesse said" Jesse asked.

"Oh nothing" she though and then said.

"Ok well lets go the muggle zoo, luvv, before it closes." Jesse said, Kissed her hand.

"Ok we'll say herr" Draco, Harry, Colin, Denis, Creevy, Seamus, Dean, Thoman, Nevville, Parvarti, JustinLavender, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Crabbe Goyle said in unison?

"Okay bi!" Said Hermione and Jesse said in a round.

They walked out of the three butterbeers leg in leg."

They were heels over head for eachother. It was bliss.

"So, what do you think some of the muggles will be?" Asked Jesse.

"Well," retorted Hermione, "Theyre is bound to be business men, homeless men, young students, cave men, among others.!" She retarded.

"Ok." They walked into the mUggle soo entrace.

Threr were business men, homeless men, young students, cave men, and among others, at the zoo of Mugglen. Hermione and Jees were amazed,they'd never seen so many Muggeles! It was crazy madness. Sheer pandemonium, yes. Calmess, no.

Hey "look it's a baby!" Said Hermione. And sure enough, it was a baby.

"Look, a artist!" exclaimed Jesse. It was a artist, yes.

"Hey, look, a pianist!" they both reclaimed in unisen. I was playing a piano, beautifly.

Hermione and Jesse decided to take a break, because Hermione said "Oh, my feet hert bad."

"Ok lovv, we'll take a break. Come sit!" He sats, sitting on one of the park-type benches, patting next to him, giving her the green (sp?) light to sit there next to him. She sit.

"Ah, this place is beautifle!" Hermione sayd, rubbing her sore claf.

Jesse saw this, and said:

Said:

"Here, let me help." And flashed her a grin. She giggled flirtashusly.

He took her calf in his palm, and began rubbining with small circles with his thums. "Is tat okie?" he asked her, seductively.

"Mhm, how did you know how to do it so good?" she asked.

"Well," he explained, "I'm a liscensed masoos back in Breezy," Hermione was shocked. He was a masoose! She wondered if he knew…

"Jeese!" she exclaimed, snapping her leg back to where it was before.

"What? He asked, going like this. Oo

"You're a massose?" she aseked, dumm found-ed.

"mhm, liscenced and registrated!" he said suavely, slickhing his hair back. "heh."

"Do u know that what means?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, I'll start from the beginning." She proclaimed with guard honor.

"Massooses are really really rare in the wizarding world, Jesse. If you're a masseuse, in you're a wizard, then, well, I don't know how to say this, but you have special wandless magic powers that only YOU can harness, and no one else at all. It's just you, Jeese. Fro real."

"woah." He asid.

"Yeah, try it!" she said, snapping his wand in too.

"Okay."

He stuck his finger out at the ground, and said, "MORGOLOMOSOOSOSO!"

He did, and a flower grew out of the cracks. He picked it and gave it to me.

"Thanks Jess! You rule." Said Hermione, stealing the flower from me Jesse smile.

"I GUESS I can do it!" Jesse said, wrapping a hand around Hermione neck. She giggelled.

"C'mon, let's continue our journey through t

"C'mon, let's continue our journey through the zoo!" said she Hermiuone.

"oK!" he said. They stood up in unison and automatically clashed hands. They walked a few minutes until Jesse pointed to one of the Muggles in the cages, stopped in his tracks, and gre red in te face said…

"Oh my gosh…"

A/N: MAGOR CLIFFIE OMG! Okie hope you likey…NEXT CHAPPIE: Jeese sees a peep from da past (AN ghetto haha!) and they clash…who is it? What will happen? Find out in the next chappie!


	7. An Unexpected Sight

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Sight

Christine, furuious at Jesse for breaking up with her, looked up from reading her letter the 1,000,000,000 millionth time. She was furious, and to calm her neveres, she pet the owl with such great fursce )(sp?) that it and to bend it's legs to not keep from keep from breaking it's legs.

Christine looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone staring at her from behind the cage bars.

She was furuious. She wanted to kill Jesse, and who ever this "new girl" was…She loved him…well she did, but now she was furious.

"Oh my gosh" Jesse said again. Hermione clung to his arm even harder for saying "Jesse, what is it? What's wrong?"

All Jesse has to do is point and stare for Hermione to get the hint.

Standing there, right in the cage, was Christine, hair all amesh, clothes dirty stained, holding a piece of looseleaf paper. Jesse was stunned, but not as stunned as when he saw Yetibob Dook-pa percherd on a tree stump behind Christine.

She was his reading letter. Letter.

Jesse and Hermione saw Christine rapidly looking around, looking for someone she could kill, like an seagull coming down on garbage, like an lioness as huntion her prey.

They tried to hide behind the crowd, but it did not work a lot. Christine had spotted them, and pointed them out to the whole crowd. The crowd stood and laughed at them, seeing as the muggle pointed **them of anyone** out. She walked what seemed calmly to the side of the cage, with a somewhat sweet, yet you could know it was evil, grin. Everyone shut up!

She walked to the metal bars.

"Jesse? Jesse? Where have you gone?" She said, sweetly.

"Jesse, I still love you, I want to you to know that? Please. Just, come, here, just give me uno (a/n hehe we're learingn Spanish in skool, okie sry hers da rest) last kiss!" She said, faking tears.

She saw Jesse ermergé from the crowd, hermione held her hand.

"Christine…Christine, I'm so sorry. This, this, this," he sturtered solomnley" is Hermione, Hermione, this is Christine. Okie?"

Christine and Hermione shook hands, Hermione wearily, and Christine hungrily. She was hungrily for revenge.

Christtine, "listen to me, I'm sorry I had to do that, It was just a must. Me and Hermione are now here, together now. But I still. Love you?" He said, giving her _that_ smile.

" Okat jesse, I still love you too, but I know youd on't love me like you used 2. But just for me, can I have one last kiss?"

jesse turned to Hermione, who, shaking with fear, gave a nod of approval.

Jesse leaned in, Christine leaned it. They were leaning in. Their lips touched, and Christine took to this to her advantage as she bit his lip with all of her might. Jesse tried to pull away far, but Christine held him with both of her amrs to the metal bars.

The crowd had went away, and there was no one around that Hermione could call for help. Too many minglers! She thought, clenching a sift/

As Christine continued to bight Jesse's lips and make them bleed red, She snapped her fingers, and Yetibob Dook-pa flew over to the bars, gnawing on one of them. When the bar finally snapped and Jesse was bleeding VERY HEAVILY, Christine, pushed him away, making him fall t the floor.

Christine made her way over to the broken bar as Hermione lifted Jesse under the armpits, asking him if he was ok, and looking at his bloodstained shirt. It was bloddy. She pulled him away as far as possible as Christine made her way out of the cage and ontothe sidewalk.

"Help! HELP! Oh ho selp…" was all Hermione could muster as Christine and her played what seemed like tug-o-Jesse. (With Jeese)

Christine won.

Smiling evily, she pulled him back over to the cage and bought him one inside. Taking one of the pieces of the metal bars, she held Jesse at the back of his shirt. "I love you Jesse…" She said, smiling evily as she brought the bar over her head.

"JESSE! REMEMBER! YOU'RE A MASSSOOOSSES!" Hermione screeched.

"Ma…Ma…Massoosieoussoososo!" Jesse screamed as Christine as she hit him over the head with the metal pipe. He fell unconious to the ground and Christine grinned hevily, walking her way over to Hermione. But, just then, she looked up to see a masoos bed flying right over her! Her grin disappeared.

The Masoose bed landed on top of her, squishing her head. Hermione ran over to Jesse, Picking him up as if he were her wife on a wedding day.

She ran out of the cage and to the nearest wizard, saying "FLOO POWDER! WE NEED FLOO POWDER! LOO POWEDR!"

One of the witches in a gift shop ran out and saw blood stained Jesse and rushed them into the store. She didn't say anything, just threw Fool Powder into the fireplace as Hermione said "THE HOSPITAL WING!".

Poofing into the Hogwarts Hospital wing, Hermione was loosing Her patience. No one was there to help Jesse!

"MADAM PROMFREY! HELP US! JESSE'S HURT!" She screamed as Madam Promfrey rushed out of her office and her cloack trailed behind her. It was a green cloak with purple embroidery. The embroidery was in the shape of flowers, Hermione could tell it was from Turkey. Hse was a master in clothes.

Oh dear!" Madam Promfret rushed Jesse to the nearest bed and lay him down to sleep. Hermione praytd his sould to keep..

Finally able to control herself, Hermione looked at Jesse, ready to hurl at the amount of blood loss staining his South Pole shirt. She hurled in her moouth. Instead of puking, though, she full fell, unconious, into Mrs. Promfrey's arms.

"Young People…" Promfrey said as she dragged Hermione to the bed next to Jesse's.

Hermione awoke with a strart.

She didn't know where she was or how she got there…

She couldn't remember. Oh wait could she? No she couldn't.

She looked around, There was Jesse, right next to her.

Now she remembered. She could! Christine. Christine hurt them. She would pay. A lot. Of pay OKEY

They weren't, however, as Hermione remembered, where they started. They weren't in the hospital wing. They were in the Hogwart's basement. It was a dank cellar with purple walls to match the purple celing and floors. There was s sa box in the corner. It was wood.

A shadow appeared from around the corner. Hermione knew that figure. The perfect curves in all the right plaes, the long, waist length hair that was blonde. What did Christine want with them now?

"Christine!" Hermione called. "Christine! What do you want with us now! You've ruined our lives!" She screamed, getting up to her feet and hands. She was close to tears.

"Oh yeah? What now, Hermione? What? What what? What/ Do you want to take my place in the muggle zoo now too? Wat?" Said Christine, emerging from the corner. Her,mine could see herr face not.

"Stop this, Christine, you're crazy Madness!" said Hermione. They were almost face to face.

"Did Jesse tell you my whole name, Hermione?" Christine asked.

"What does…what does that have to do witht his!" Hermione screeched loudly

Christine smirked and turned her back to Hermione, writing her name on the wall with chalk.

"Christine Loveram Deldir"

With a flick of her wrist, the writing soon read:

"Christine Marvloe Ridell."


	8. Teh Endd

Chapter 8: Teh Endd

:RECAPP:

Christine smile and turned her back to Hermione, writing his name on the purple wall with purple chalk. Barely visavle.

"Christine Loveram Deldir"

With a flick of her wrist wand, the riting soon writ…:

"Christine Marvelo Riddle

:END RECAPP:

"OMG screamed Hermione!" "Your, your, your…Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"A Muggles?"

"No."

"A witch?"

"Yes.""

"Christine?"

"no."

"okay."

Jesse awoke from his consiocns state of mind to see them going out at it."

"HEY!" He shouted. "What's that on the wall?" He shouted, but practically whispered. He suavely walked over, fixing his hair, since he's Jesse. He ALWAYS has to look his hottest. Best.

He was wearing his same south pole shirt, even though it was a bit tad dirty from the _amount_ of Blood lost. Also, he sported some black and white K-sweese georigian flat Ornage and blue and brown purple stripeed shosies. (a/n: BAYBAY TALKLLL! LOL! Okay, back to the storrie.") Also, there was also his hott Gap Designer Calvin Klein (from old navy) Jeans. He looked hott, even in a purple basement! Lol.

Hermione walked behind him, strutting her stuff in a Hollister California Collection white T saying "WHAT HAPPENS IN CABO, STAYS IN CABO! DD", and some hott black D.E.B. faded ultra-low rise flared bell bottoms for some added funk! Also, there was her beautiful designer Havvaiwiwi Shoes from Hawaii and she was wearing. They were pink with white flowers and pokets which were taking after classic Roos. She looked hott. Now, her makeup, not to menshun, was smashing and darling at the same diggerent time. She had on a THICK THIN layer of eyeliner which was dark black and white. And some black, and she was also wearing some subtle but not too subtle Romanian Lipstick which was firefighter red. It didn't stick out too much because it was balaced with her "WHAT HAPPENS IN CABO STAYS IN!dd" tee. Also her eyeshadow. It was blue. Mhhgmm. It had sparkles.

Christine glared with her eyeliner almost unseeable. Almost. But it was. She was subtle wither appearance. Although not too much she was wearing a nice nice Skirt from AERO and it was purple with little frilly's. Also, her shirt said "1 ANGEL, 99 DEVILISH" which described her Voldemort likeness perfectaly. Yes. But her pants, oh her pants, were such a deifferent sotry! She was wearing a

"Oh, simply my name!" Said Christine. "My REALLY name, that is." She say.

Jesse took a moment to take it in. After some deep breathing and wide eyeing he was recovered and ready to go!

"Jesse!" whispered Hermione into his hear. Making Christine didn't ear. "We HAAAVE TO Escape. She's Voldemort. Jesse, fro rela"

"For really?"

"For real."

Christine gave them an eye. "What are you two whispering about. WE have a battel to do!"

"Oh yeah." Jesse said forgetly. Hermione slapped his forehead and said "Hell-0!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Stupid."

"Get out the way, Hermione. This could get sicily."

"Yes, Hermione…MOVE IT, SISTERR!"

They all laughed Merrily like a old group of friends. This was, until, Christine pushed Hermione out the way and said, "GET OUT THE WAY!"

"She fell to the floor!"

"HERPES!" Jesse exclaimed, running over to Hermione!

Christine tok this to her advangtage and shee struck a spell at Jesse's retreating candy. I mean back. (An: Lol, we were just listening to Candy shop by 50! You should listen! L0l okie back to this dern story lol no kidding we l0ve it.""")

The batele was begun at last. It was feroshus, it was mean. But wayt, we didn't rite it yet! Jeesse reco

Vered quickly from his position that christing had put him in to it,. "UHG he "SHOUTED to no1 in perticiler. "ow"

"Get up, fool, it's time to dool!" she pat herself on the back for starting a rap. Back rap battle music strated in the background, and christin dicided wit her head start she's make it a rab battle dool! She thrust here wand at the wall. A dejay apearoed. He was shouting "YO YO TIME FOR DOOL" and then she thrust the wans at the floor, a fog machine came. It was thrust her wand at the side of the chabner, a crowd appears! The were chearing and shouting, and forming full-body pyriamids to chear the contestants on, who were only jesse and christing but ther they were!

Jesse was confused, but theb he got it, he thought. "o"h he said "I see, um, rap battle rite?"

"Yes" said Christine, who was an ovious vetran of the sport. She 'dusted' her sholder while explainining the rules of dool. "so we both—"

YOU CANT do it!" Hermion said loudl. Jesse is a massos"not rapper!"

"Oh" syed Christine. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. No! "Okay we'll have a regular dool."

She flicked the wand a time again and again. It all dissapered, everything! Gone! It was nothing but the ceiling, the wall, the other 3 walls, the box in the corner, te floor, the ceiling, and them, starting cold hard glairs at each other, darting back and forth like mad rabbits in the day time. "Sry about that I thought I was a good rapper but guess not ok back to the dool lest get thins thing started now ok lets do it?" said Christine.

Ok said Jesse, getting ion the the correct battle position, adjacent to the correct dansing position. Two hands out, face set, legs spread-eagled but he was not on the floor. Christine got in the correct battle position as well, but in the gurls vershun, so as not to mess up the correct battle posistion stances. She was standing straight as wood ona plank, but her butt was out about 4 and a halv inches so as to let her face stick out a little bit. This was, in facy, the correct battle position, also adjacent to eh the correct dansing position.

'Be careful" said Hermy quickly, before it begun. "remember you're a mossos, so be a massoos and be good!"

Jesse Nodded, sweat dripping all over his hot bod.

Christine broke the silence (not awkaward) by screaming "_Voi Odore Come Doot_!" at Jesse and then Jesse recovered pretty quick so he yelled at her "Masosee woosie sososso! Mose!" And then after she recovered they were filled with hate and they both yelled 'Avada kedavra!" to eachothers one inch faces away. Jesse knew christine's breath stank but didn't say nothing because she was on the ground? OH WAIT SO WAS HE AHH! They were both on the ground. They were both unconsionc."

"JESSE!" Hermione shot. She ran to to touch his beautiful face but he fanished before her lovely chocolate bruised eyeballs. So did Christine! Where'd they? Go?

Hermione shout! She look around! She shout more! She look around more! Where! She look right! She look left! She look up! She look down! She look in every direction on the compass rose but still no Jesse, or even Christine! "NOOOOOOOO!" She shout into the night.

Hermione sat in Jesse's dorm, cleaning out his wardrobe. She sighed. The leather books and texts were so interesting. She was dressed in black clothing because she had just been to his Funeral. Jess's Duh. She had on a dark black veil over perfectly styled hair and a black pleated mini along with a black tank. She was STILL HOTT!

As she sifted through his chest…the school chest, don't be alarmed. Lol….she saw one thing to catch her eye. It was a pink notebook with rainbows, clouds, and unicorns on the cover. Who's eye would it not catch in a man's chest?…the school chest, still."…she was so tempted. She look around more! Where! She look right! She look left! She look up! She look down! She look in every direction on the compass rose too look for someone spying. No one found. She opened the notebook.

"Hermione…if you ever goe through my things after you see me die in a horrific accident, and you read this notebook, I want you to know I love you. So much more than you ever will know. This song is for you Hermione. This song is for you.

Hermione heard the faint playing of a guitar nearby. She turned her head. A transparent version of Jesse sat by her. She dropped the notebook, cupped her mouth with her hands, and cried with joy. "Jesse…" she whispered.

Was he a ghost? Was he? Wat What Wut?

He smiled at her. She started crying more. Soon, the music got louder and the whole school was crowded into Mr. Jesse McCartcart's room. Even the party man, Draco, was there. In the gryffindor tower. The crowdd stood, but hermione could sit since she was the g/f. Jesse sang his song that he had wrote for her beautifully, just like he wrote it. Someone, still unknown til this day, broke out with a lighter. Everyone else did too.

As the song ended, Hermione burst out into tears. But she could hear just enough to hear Jesse say, as he faded into the darkness…

"Hermione…I love you…I love you and your Beautyfull Sowl."

FIN!

Wh00p. Wasn't it great? We're working on the story line for "She's no You"…hehe…that one includes me. Kerianne, duh. Hah..hope you loved it.

OH yeah. We did that whole story bad on purpose. You're stupid.

We love youguys and your beautiful sooulds.


End file.
